hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 351
Battle to the Death (死闘, Shitō) is the 351st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis At Heavens Arena, two Floor Masters are introduced before their fight, one of whom is known as the "Grim Reaper" and has chosen the other as his opponent for the latter's first match as Floor Master: Hisoka Morow and Chrollo Lucilfer. Hisoka is elated that the two are finally able to fight and made it clear that he doesn't want this to be a sparring match. Chrollo agrees, and a battle to the death is decided. The judge tells the two that weapons are allowed, and begins the match. Chrollo immediately pulls out his book and Hisoka readies a card. Chrollo then reveals a small, black antenna in his left hand, placing it in the back of the judge's neck. He shows Hisoka a small phone, Shalnark's Nen ability, Black Voice. Hisoka realizes that Chrollo was evading him for so long in order to prepare for their fight. Chrollo reveals another antenna and sends the judge to attack Hisoka, who realizes that Chrollo plans to stab him with the other antenna while he's distracted. After Hisoka kicks the judge back, Chrollo charges as if he's going to strike, but pulls a feint, catching Hisoka off guard and then unleashing a flurry of kicks as Hisoka protects himself with his arms and legs held toward his chest. Hisoka thinks to himself about the antennae and wonders how many people Chrollo can control at once. As Chrollo continues his assault, it's revealed that Hisoka attached Bungee Gum from his own right foot to the judge's chest, and he pulls him flying toward them. Chrollo quickly dodges and directs the judge toward Hisoka again, who realizes that Chrollo is using this strategy with the antennae so that he'll have to constantly be wary of being manipulated. Hisoka rejoices at this and slashes the judge's neck with one of his cards. But as he does this, there's a small blast from the judge's chest, startling Hisoka as he quickly bungees to the ceiling of the arena. Chrollo stands behind the wounded judge, revealing two symbols upon each of his own hands: a moon shape with a minus sign in the middle on his right hand and a sun shape with a plus sign in the middle on his left, called The Sun and Moon by Chrollo. Hisoka thinks to himself how he's using an ability with two hands and not holding his book. Chrollo explains that his right-hand impresses the mark of the moon, his left the mark of the sun, and if the two touch they cause an explosion (he had marked the judge's left hand and back). He can impress the marks instantly, which will result in a small blast, but to produce a complete bomb, he has to touch the target for 3-5 seconds. Chrollo reveals that he gained this ability while in Meteor City. He then reveals a bookmark, Double Face, which allows him to maintain an ability on that page of the book, even with the book closed. Accordingly, he can also have a bookmark on one ability and have it open to another, allowing him to use both at the same time. Hisoka inquires more about the ability, and Chrollo clarifies that the bookmark isn't a stolen ability; it's his own ability he came up with to use together with the book after acquiring The Sun and Moon. He only has one, and while being able to use two abilities at once is powerful, he says the real advantage is not having to hold the book, which has added more conditions but greatly improved his efficiency in combat. As he prepares to continue the fight, Chrollo says he'll show off three more abilities, declaring that Hisoka will set a new record for the number of abilities it's taken him to kill someone. Chapter Notes * Chrollo has become a Floor Master at Heavens Arena. His debut match is against Hisoka who challenged him. ** They decide to have a battle to the death. * Chrollo uses Shalnark's ability [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Black Voice']]. * Chrollo reveals two new abilities: ** [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'The Sun and Moon']]: A sun with a plus on his left hand, and a moon with a minus on the right hand. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. *** He gained that ability in Meteor City. ** [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Double Face']]: A bookmark that allows him to maintain access to any page's ability it's placed in. * Chrollo intends to show Hisoka three more of his abilities. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_351 zh:第351話 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc